At present, electronic devices in the market can usually be operated by touch control on the interface. When an operator touches the display panel with a finger, the display panel sends a signal to the electronic device. Some devices can detect the magnitude of the touch force via a resistive force sensor, that is, the magnitude of the touch force is achieved by detecting the change of the resistance in the force sensor.
However, the inventor has found that the force sensor provided on the display panel causes the border width of the display panel be increased.